


loving is the antidote

by stormss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Short & Sweet, the inherent tenderness of knowing how to cheer up your partner with coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss
Summary: TK brings Carlos a coffee. It's simple and wonderful and means more than either of them could say.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 25
Kudos: 221
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	loving is the antidote

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i don't really...know what this is?? it's mainly another attempt to rid myself of writer's block—this time in the form of a prompt fill for the lovely [brilliantbanshee](https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/) who asked for #48 (getting them a coffee just the way they like it) from [this list! ](https://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/post/631908300900974592/50-item-writing-prompts-50-wordless-ways-to-say) i hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> the title comes from _golden_ by harry styles. my [tumblr!](https://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/)

Carlos has always taken pride in his observation skills. 

He _reads_ people, has been doing it since he was a teenager, and quickly had to learn how to pick out the people he could truly trust. It's how he found Iris, how he found the small group of friends that were thick as thieves until they moved their separate ways after high school. He knows he's nowhere _near_ Paul's level, as he's quickly come to realize over the few months of working together that turned into a genuine friendship, but—well. Carlos Reyes wears his heart on his sleeve and it's led him to be someone who loves without worry and with a ferocity that draws people close. 

And so, though it happens naturally and without pressure, it doesn't take very long for Carlos to learn more about TK. 

They're scrolling through the local drive-in's screening list, and he finds out that TK is terrible with jump-scares, but adores horror movies. They finish their own respective night shifts around the same time, and at a local diner, he realizes _very_ quickly that when he's tired, TK fidgets less than usual, and has a sweet tooth that he only seems to give in to when it comes to breakfast foods. His pancakes are practically swimming in syrup, and he still adds _more,_ and Carlos can't help but to be stupidly enamored by him as he brings his thumb to his mouth to lick off some whipped cream. When TK isn't quite ready yet to go back to the hard workouts he usually enjoys because his shoulder's still healing, Carlos offers to go jogging with him down some of the quiet paths and hiking trails he frequents. It's there he finds out that for whatever reason, TK has a seemingly unending knowledge of birds; he points them out every few minutes before he eventually pushes Carlos against a tree on one of their rests and kisses him senseless. 

Carlos holds every piece of information like a gift—like they're tangible things. Like the fact that TK's always had a good relationship with both of his parents but has grown closer to his dad ever since he followed in his footsteps right out of high school; the fact that he adores matcha; the fact that he has never been able to keep a plant alive. He's a good friend—Carlos sees it in how he drops everything for them, and how he and Marjan have a scarily similar look in their eyes half the time, and how he still takes Paul out to clubs whenever they get the chance. 

He keeps Carlos on his toes. He keeps him feeling like he's never felt before. 

And he never wants it to end. 

* * *

(Three months in, Michelle takes him for beers at a local patio. 

She looks at him for five seconds and smirks behind her bottle. "Oh, honey, you're in _deep._ " 

"Shut up," Carlos whispers, face going warm. But she laughs and it pulls a chuckle from him, and he thinks, _you have no idea._ )

* * *

After they first say those fateful three words to one another, it's impossible for both of them to _not_ say it.

In the morning, when they text each other during shifts, when their kisses turn desperate like they did that those first few days of knowing one another. 

And it's just—well. Carlos _knows_ TK loves him; he sees it in the way he looks at him, and the smile that curls his pretty mouth upward when he says it. It took time for them to get to this point—to become _friends,_ to jump in and just do what they wanted because life is short and neither of them wanted to hide their feelings anymore. He just isn't expecting the wordless ways he expresses it, too. 

Like making him dinner after a long shift, even though he declares himself the worst cook almost any time they step foot into the kitchen. Like sending him selfies of himself and Buttercup when TK's halfway through a twenty-four-hour shift just to get him to smile. 

Like now. 

Carlos doesn't like to admit to TK when he's having a rough day at work, because it's something they're both keenly aware of in their line of duty. Talking about work is generally off the table when they get home to one another, except those days where they end up responding to the same calls. Those days are sometimes the best days, because they get to break up their long shifts with brief moments of interaction, even though they try to keep things professional on the job. 

But when Carlos' neck is aching from hours going through files at his desk, and his eyes are tired from staring at his computer for so long, he almost jumps when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

_have ten minutes for a break?_

He can't help the smile that pulls at the corner of his mouth at the sight of TK's name on his screen, and he glances around and figures that a little break won't hurt anything. 

_definitely,_ he types back, only for TK's response to come in seconds later: 

_meet me outside._

Carlos rubs the back of his neck as he strolls out of the building, glancing up at the inky expanse of the sky, and he immediately feels his spirits lifting when he catches sight of TK: looking comfy in his yellow hoodie, a small smile spreading across his face as his eyes meet Carlos' from across the parking lot. 

"Hey," Carlos says, immediately curling his arms around TK when he opens them expectantly for a hug. TK sways them both a little bit, pulling a huff of laughter from the two of them. 

"Got you something," TK murmurs into Carlos' neck, placing a quick kiss there before moving back and reaching into his car to grab two styrofoam cups printed with a local cafe's logo. He glances at the writing on the lids before passing one to Carlos, bringing his own to his lips to take a long sip. 

"You're my savior," Carlos says, following TK as he heads for one of the picnic tables, reserved for breaks when it's nice enough to eat outside. Carlos warms his hands with the cup as he sits. 

TK glances at him, his gaze knowing, as Carlos takes a long sip and closes his eyes. 

It's such a small act, but Carlos tastes the coffee—sweetened with cinnamon, something he rarely has but immediately throws him back in time to when he'd have weekly visits with his mom and she'd make him exactly _this_ —and the stresses of the day seem to fade away. He'd told TK of his mother's recipe, what, maybe once, or twice? He loves talking about his mother, about his family in general, and the fact that TK's held onto even the tiniest bit of information warms his heart. 

Carlos opens his eyes and sees that TK's still looking at him, brows still furrowed in that cute concentrated way of his as he watches for Carlos' reaction. 

"God, I love you," Carlos murmurs, as he takes another long sip. 

He pauses. Meets TK's eyes over the rim of the cup. 

Like the most beautiful of flowers, a small smile slowly blooms as the corner of TK's mouth curls upward. He reaches across the table and takes Carlos' free hand and squeezes it, once, before just letting their fingers stay tangled together. 

And TK's eyes flash with something fond as he effortlessly says: "I love you too." 

It's all he needs for the little ball of stress sitting heavy over his heart to fade, just a little; for him to automatically be put at ease. And looking into TK's eyes, lost in him like he almost always is, Carlos thinks that's all that love is. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments/kudos make my day <3


End file.
